


Another Door Closes

by licaba7



Series: Another Door [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licaba7/pseuds/licaba7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una puerta se cierra, hay veces en que no ves la ventana abrirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic viene de la canción Another door closes by Jont.

Youngjae estaba muy harto del Banghim. Muy harto. 

Era como un ruido de fondo que solo te molesta superficialmente pero que al final se te hace insoportable. Al principio intentó ignorarlo, solo eran tonterías, preocupaciones infundadas, pero no fue hasta ese viaje que tomo plena consciencia del problema. 

  


Por fin iban a USA y todos los miembros estaban muy emocionados. 

Youngjae estaba muy contento, pero el viaje lo había agotado y solo quería llegar al hotel. Estaba cansado, pero feliz. Bueno, hasta que escucho a alguien gritar “¡BangHim! ¡BangHim!”.  
Debía estar muy dormido porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo. Delante de él, los pequeños encabezaban la marcha junto a Daehyun; después los mayores, uno al lado del otro, caminaban hacia la salida. Escucho a otra fan gritar “¡Por fin, el appa y el omma están juntos!”.

“Menuda tontería” pensó. Siempre estaban juntos, todos. De hecho vivían juntos. Que más querían. 

Él sabía a lo que se referían y eso le molestaba. 

Pensando llegó al automóvil y como no, tenía a los mayores delante. De repente, el viaje ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Se puso los auriculares y dejó la música lo abstrajera de todo. 

Al llegar al hotel fueron divididos por edades como siempre; el vocalista cogió sus maletas y se fue con Daehyun a su habitación deseando darse una ducha y dormir del tirón. 

Para Youngjae lo peor no era el no saber si estaban juntos o no, bendita ignorancia, lo peor era el fanservice. El Banghim y el DaeJae, igual que con las habitaciones, no lo había elegido él. 

  


Pero, en realidad, era culpa suya. 

Hace tiempo Yongguk se le declaró, pero él no estaba preparado, no conocía sus propios sentimientos y no quería estropear la buena relación que tenían, así que le rechazo y jamás volvieron hablar del tema. 

Su relación sigue siendode amigos, de compañeros pero… Ahí, plantado en el pasillo del hotel en el que se alojaban, viendo como los dos mayores entraban en su habitación, se pregunta si todavía podría cambiar algo. 

  


Esa noche hizo lo de siempre: se duchó, deshizo la maleta y habló con su amigo de tonterías mientras picaban algo de comer. Esa noche durmió con la música puesta. Esa noche, por primera vez, le dolió el corazón. 


End file.
